matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
2022 International Tribunal
The 2022 International Tribunal is an event that occurred after the 2019 Middle East Attacks. History The tribunal started after the 2019 Middle East Attacks ended, following the surrender of the remaining 157 terrorists. Seeing that the world have seen such a war that is as horrendous to that of the WWII, the representatives of the countries affected by the terrorist attack have come to the International Tribunal Court in United Blocks to convict the remaining terrorists (including the members from other countries that are brainwashed) due to the severity of the crimes. Within the first three months, the trial seem to be calm until one event wherein the jury have enumerated the list of crimes that the defendants have committed, such as the following: *Torture *Rape *Crimes against humanity *Brainwashing *Slavery *Genocide against those not part of their so-called "faith" (aka jihad) *and the list goes on... These are based from the evidences being piled up that the jury have found, especially whenever the defendants are conspicuously doing something that is not acceptable for most people. Evidences include terrorist's exchange calls being secretly recorded by military server, number of people being killed by them, and the list goes on, since their crimes are innumerable due to their philosophy they embraced. During the trial, some of the terrorists became enraged having heard of the list of their terrorist actions. However, the military police are also present to mitigate the commotion during the trial. Col. Frederick N. Carr was there watching the trial continue. When given an opportunity to speak (he himself personally researched about the terrorists' belief and have discovered a shocking revelation and understood that normal people sharing the same belief are implicated by terrorism assisted by that religion and that they normally do not support violence (even though their belief commands them to do so)), he said this to the juries: Having heard the message, the juries became convinced that the defendants are responsible for the gratuitous violence inflicted on those who disagreed with their belief. However, uncontrollable behaviors among the terrorists that have secretly refused surrenders ensued after hard evidences turned against these defendants. Despite angry responses from the defendants demanding then-Colonel Carr to give up, Colonel Carr just instead held the line and waited patiently (he himself exercised self-control when it comes to handling situations) for the situation to be orderly. Soon, after the situation was pacified twenty minutes later, the jury have started deciding the fate for the defendants who stood before the Judge for the hearing. Sentencing After the trial against the perpetrators was done after ten months and that the jury was able to determine the appropriate sentence for the defendants (through non-violent disagreements, since the jury knew that they needed to act with civility so as to keep the orderly atmosphere of the trial), the entire 157 defendants have been given their sentencing. During the execution (death penalty by either shooting, lethal injection or hanging) of the 30% of the perpetrators, Col. Frederick N. Carr have been tasked to supervise the execution and (like General Douglas MacArthur in the Tokyo War Crimes Trial) prohibited any form of photography so as not to antagonize the audiences about the verdict. The remaining 70% of the terrorists have been sentenced to longer (no less than 20 years) or life prison sentences. However, the other 20% of the remaining non-executed defendants are genuinely remorseful of their actions and decided to renounce their wayward philosophy in favor of acceptance to other people's lifestyle (provided they are appropriate), and that they are given the lesser terms (no more than 10 years) so as to give them time to improve their behavior for the better. 10% have been executed by either hanging, electric chair or firing squad. After their execution the world rejoiced knowing that there will be no war being horrendous as the Middle East War, and that hoping that there will be no third world war. The execution and/or imprisonment of the terrorists is a message that any further terrorist activity or any activity similar to that will not be tolerated in the future and that it became the reminder that swift punishments will be promptly administered to the perpetrators. Many people in their respective countries paraded the streets celebrate the end of the war. No longer did the people worry about the next war that is as worse as what they have endured. May the peace be with the citizens around the world... Or is it? Trivia *The trial seems to be similar to that of Nuremberg Trials and Tokyo War Crimes Trial. **However, the 2022 International Tribunal seems to be shorter than these two, since the trial in question lasted only ten months. Category:Others Category:Other